Spacer blocks are generally used to ventilate an electric machine such as a motor, or a generator. During installation, a spacer block is usually interspersed between laminated stacks and welded to the adjacent laminated stacks. Typically, conventional spacer blocks are made up of several components welded together. The number of welds required while forming the spacer block from several constituent components may be large and hence the spacer block may be failure prone. Furthermore, the several welds involved during the welding process may be tedious and time consuming. Hence, all of the above stated factors may make the manufacture of the spacer blocks uneconomical and expensive.
U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0140552 ('552 application) relates to a stator assembly including a segmented stator having stator portions. Each stator portion includes stator laminations having stator windings, spacer plates having a portion embedded within the stator laminations, and structural plates having a portion embedded within the stator laminations. The portion of each of the spacer plates and each of the structural plates has openings to allow a cooling medium to flow between the stator laminations.